Contract Killer: Zombies 2: Origins
is the second game in the Contract Killer: Zombies series. It is also the 4th installment in the Contract Killer franchise. The game focuses on Evelyn McGuire, who helps a doctor named Blunt to dig deeper into the origins of the outbreak. This game is is a Third Person shooting game and has one slot per kind of weapon. There are minor missions like getting supplies, setting up satellites and clear out zombies that has limited numbers. The Safe Haven was a peaceful city before but changed in 1 day because scientists executed sick and failed genetic experiments in creating creatures which resulted to negative subjects known as Piper's siblings. The zombies began to grow affecting the whole Safe Haven. The SH Securities trying to stop the outbreak but they didn't succeed because it becoming fresh zombies after their companions being killed and ate by zombies. No SH securities left and alive because their first priority is to protect civilians from zombie apocalypse. Some civilians and workers from Savehaven Research Center are alive trapped in any surfaces and need some help to leave the place surrounded by zombies. The main objective of Evelyn is to clear out the Savehaven from the hordes of zombies, change it into peaceful and reveal the mystery behind zombie outbreak but she can't make it without a skillful backup. Characters * Evelyn McGuire * Blunt * Wallis (deceased) * Dr. Grace * Todd * Rowdy * Shooter (mentioned only) * Miscellaneous civilians Zombies ;Common * Fat Zombie * Female Zombie * Male Zombie * Safe Haven Zombie * Construction Zombie * Lab Coat Zombie * Security Zombie ;Uncommon * Firefighter Zombie * Scientist Zombie * SH Security Zombie ;Special Zombies * Thrower * Piper * Spitter * Bomber * Smasher Plot ''SPOILER WARNING! This page contains spoilers for the plot of this game. Click on Expand and read at your own risk if you are interested in finding more about the plot. The game starts with Evelyn Mcguire ( who escaped in the earlier game) with Wallis in a helicopter heading for Safe Haven, looking for signs of life. A missile unexpectedly hits the chopper, forcing it to go down, and they crash in the middle of Safe Haven. She wakes up finding Wallis missing, and meets Blunt, a civilian who was unknowingly wounded by the explosion, who mentions that he did not see the pilot. They enter the Safe Haven monorail and leave. Evelyn picks up survivors, supplies and sets up satellites with survivors throughout the game. Bonus crates and ammo crates can be found anywhere in the missions. Bonus crates(up to 2 or 3 per mission) can hold XP and/or money which are common; grenades, medkits, beacon grenades and power ups are usually obtained when you have one available or bought consumables. Ammo crates appear once in every mission and can be used to resupply Evelyn's guns. Evelyn later meets Dr. Crane, who seems to be burdened. She accompanies Evelyn to a satellite mission. Later on, Blunt picks up some signs of life in the Red Labs (Lab Complex Level 3), which was supposedly Dr. Crane's tracker, but it did not move. Evelyn decides to go check it out. Upon reaching the laboratories, she finds Dr. Crane on the ground, dead. She tells this to Blunt, shocking him. Evelyn asks Blunt to look for Wallis because she noticed that Dr. Crane was not killed by a zombie, but instead by SRI survivors. She also thought if SRI survivors still existed, they would have Wallis. Both of them picked up another signal in the Clone Labs. This time, Evelyn goes down to the Clone Labs with Blunt. Both find Wallis, who had been mutated into a Thrower. Wallis warns both of them to stay back, but was put out of his misery by Evelyn and Blunt. Back in the control room, Evelyn was disappointed because of what happened to Wallis, and went to the clone lab to clear out the area. Blunt and Evelyn notice some movements in the Surgery Labs. Both rescue a female doctor and Todd, a big-sized man whom was obviously concealing some truth. The doctor admitted that she was the one who mutated Wallis, and that someone forced them into doing it. Evelyn then finds Rowdy, a well-equipped civilian. She then realizes that Blunt is missing, or possibly dead. Rowdy and Evelyn plan to enter the big dome, both having a feeling that the infection started there. They pack up supplies and prepare to make their move. Before going back out, Evelyn instructs Rowdy to open fire on anybody wearing a lab coat, whether they be civilians or zombies as she is fed up with questioning. Both enter the city with the intention of killing Blunt, thinking that he was the one behind Wallis' mutation and the crashing of their helicopter. Evelyn then gets a flashback where she is forced to leave Wallis behind as he is still stuck in the helicopter, which was in need of major repair. The helicopter eventually explodes, with Wallis in it. After the flashback, Rowdy and Evelyn come across two Smashers and many other zombies surrounding them from all sides. While fighting them off, explosions are seen, killing the zombies. Evelyn and Rowdy look up to see Blunt using The Comrade to kill the zombies. However, Blunt is eventually overwhelmed by even more zombies and a Bomber; the Bomber explodes, killing Blunt in the process. Evelyn and Rowdy then run to the monorail while being chased by hordes of zombies and a third Smasher, in which they succeed. Trivia *Evelyn's role is beefed up. *The first assault rifle you get has 30 bullets while the one in CKZs has 35. *The first gun you get is the Block 11, with 6 bullets per magazine. *On the 15th day you play in a row you would get a Black Katana, like in Contract Killer 2: Shadow Conspiracy, where if you played for fifteen days in a row, you would get a Delta X9. *The Smashers don't throw rocks. *Some mutated creatures are similar to the ones in Left 4 Dead, Smasher resembles 'The Tank' with the 'Charger' personality and The Spitter is the same as 'Spitter' in Left 4 Dead. * With Shooter's status being unknown and Wallis' death, Evelyn is the only confirmed survivor of the first Contract Killer Zombies. Category:Games